Love, Betrayal, and Ramen
by Kiona76
Summary: A new girl appears from the present and Inuyasha begins to fall in love with her. Kagome's heart breaks and new friends arrive. As the fight with Naraku come towards an end, Kagome's heart isnt the only one that's broken. PLZ R
1. Unexpected Visitor from The Present

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own any of the characters used in this story except for my own original characters.

So, I've decided to make a new fanfic with characters that I have come up with. Also, don't mind the name of the story, I was in a good mood so I had to put ramen in. Oh, I've also decided to rewrite my first 3 chapters of my other story Passion, and finish that up. I know it's been 2 years since the last update on that, but I'm sure I can keep the story going in the right direction. Anyways, here's my new story, and I hope you enjoy! Oh, and to keep the mood right, I'm putting on some Inuyasha music for my enjoyment. .

**Chapter one: Unexpected visitor from the present.**

Inuyasha sat upon an old tree and gazed at the full moon. So many thoughts pierced his thoughts. So many, that it started to give him a headache. He decided to close his eyes, and try to rest. However, a gentle breeze caressed his face and he sighed. The thoughts kept coming back. There was only 2 more jewel shards left, and Inuyasha had no idea where they were. He and the others had been searching for weeks for a sign of Naraku, but none came. Inuyasha was getting very frustrated. _Where could they be_, he continually asked himself. Inuyasha sighed again as this thought passed his mind once again. He looked down at the grass and sniffed the fresh air. His ear twitched and he smelt unfamiliar scent in the air. He stood up and jumped off the tree, landing perfectly on his two feet. He sniffed the air again and followed the scent. The scent smelled like vanilla, and Inuyasha was intrigued by it. _What could it be?_, he thought. Inuyasha continued to follow the smell and he ended up by the bone-eaters well. Inuyasha blinked, curious about what he was smelling. Suddenly, a girls scream could be heard throughout the forest. Inuyasha jumped in alarm and went to search for the scream. He quickly ran through trees and bushes, hoping he didn't arrive too late to save the girl. As this thought ran past his mind, he appeared in a large clearing. A giant demon became visible and a girl of 16 sat on the ground, afraid.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called to the girl as he approached, "you okay?"

The girl jumped in surprise and looked around to see who had talked. She looked to her left and saw Inuyasha.

"….YOU'RE A DEMON TOO!" She cried out frantically, looking even more frightened and standing up.

Inuyasha winced and sniffed the air once again. InuYasha's eyes widened. This girl was the one who had been sending out the smell of vanilla.

Inuyasha took a step toward the girl and said, "I'm not going to hurt you! I'm going to help you and kill this demon!"

The girl's expression suddenly changed and she put her hands on her hips looking serious, "yea right! Then why are you waiting so long to kill your demon buddy, huh?"

Inuyasha frowned. He had forgotten about the demon. He had been transfixed by the strong vanilla scent. Inuyasha shook his head, and took out tetsusaiga. He grinned and rushed at the demon, full of confidence. Inuyasha sliced the demon in half and it fell to the ground dead. Inuyasha landed gracefully back on the grass filled ground and he put tetsusaiga back in its sheath.

"Ha! How was that?" Inuyasha exclaimed, looking at the girl in the face, crossing his arms.

The girl took a step toward him and smiled. Inuyasha took a step back. He didn't know why, but he had this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. The girl got closer and InuYasha could see her clearly now. She had big, light blue eyes, light brown hair and rosy cheeks from the cold wind. She wore an outfit similar to Kagome's, only that it was a white long sleeve shirt with a brown vest and a red ribbon tied to her neck. She wore a tan short skirt and knee high socks with tennis shoes. It looked like she had just come out of school, for she was caring a book bag in her right hand. Inuyasha took it all in, and he actually thought that she was pretty cute. She had long skinny legs and she was slightly taller than Kagome. The girl's hair was longer that Kagome's as well. It was about the length of InuYasha's.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked after a moment, watching Inuyasha closely, "cat got your tongue or somethin'?"

Inuyasha once again shook his head, "no, of course not! I'm just tired and all…"

She nodded. He had given a valid answer. The girl took another step closer. They were only 2 feet away. The girl looked closely at Inuyasha and giggled.

'What's so funny?" he asked annoyed.

"Your ears are cute!" she announced loudly.

InuYasha's frown deepened. He hated when girls thought his ears were cute.

"Whatever…" Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms, "anyway…who are you?"

"You know," the girl started, also crossing her arms, "it's respectful to give your name first when asking another for theirs."

Inuyasha chuckled, "Fine. I'm Inuyasha."

The girl nodded, "I'm Kiona. Nice to meet you." She put out her hand for InuYasha to shake. He looked at her hand for a second and asked, "how can you trust me so easily? You just met me, and I'm a demon."

Kiona put down her hand and answered back, "I just can tell that you're trust worthy. Also, if you really wanted to kill me, you would have already. Besides, you're just a half demon, right?"

Inuyasha snarled, "that easy to tell?"

Kiona nodded and frowned, "sorry. I didn't mean to offend you like that…."

"I'm used to it." Inuyasha replied, with a slight smile now putting his hand out for Kiona to shake. Kiona nodded with a cute smile and shook his hand. They shook for a moment and let go. An awkward silence followed and then Kiona broke the silence.

"So, um…where do you live?"

Inuyasha looked to his right and pointed into the forest, "just over past the forest a little. I don't live over there, but my friends are there with a priestess named Kaede."

"Ooh, sounds interesting." She said.

Inuyasha shrugged and showed her the way. On the way, Inuyasha asked, "so, how'd you get here? Did you come through the well?"

Kiona shook her head, "no, I just came, that's all. I'll tell you the story when we arrive at our destination so I can explain to your friends also without having to repeat myself."

Inuyasha nodded. _Good idea_ he thought, and they continued on.

It was about day break when they arrived, and the birds were singing. Out in the distance a rooster was heard doing it's morning routine. Some people began to pour out of their homes ready to start their days work. The air smelt so pure and crisp and the sun was warm as it peered over the mountainside. A few clouds gently cruised by and covered the full moon, which still hung in the sky. Kiona walked behind Inuyasha, as they entered Kaede's hut. Everyone was awake and Shippo called out Inuyasha's name as he entered.

"Inuyasha!" he exclaimed jumping up and down, "there you are! Where have you been!"

Kiona reluctantly entered the room behind Inuyasha. Everyone looked at her with surprise.

"oh, hello there." Miroku said getting up noticing her, "and who might you be?"

"Um.." Kiona blushed and replied, "my name is Kiona. Who are all you guys?"

Miroku smiled, "I'm Miroku." He approached her and put his arm around her shoulders, "I'm a monk, obviously." He groped her butt and a second later Miroku lay on the ground unconscious.

"Nice hit!" Sango said also getting up, "I'm Sango, and I'm a demon slayer. I'm usually the one who hits Miroku. You should watch out for him, he's a total pervert." As she said that, she kicked him the stomach and he squirmed, but he still remained unconscious.

The girl that was sitting by Sango stood up, "I'm Kagome!" she said enthusiastically "I'm from the present!"

And finally, Shippo introduced himself.

"Where's Kaede?" Inuyasha asked, noticing that the old hag wasn't in the hut.

"oh, she went to get some water." Shippo replied.

"Kaede?" Kiona asked curiously looking at Inuyasha, "is she the one you said was a priestess?"

Inuyasha nodded, "yea, and this is her house."

Kiona frowned, _what a small house…it's the size of my bathroom at home…_

"So anyway," Kagome started, "how did you get here?"

Sango and Shippo looked tense as they gazed up Kiona, "tell us too!" they said in unison.

Kiona sighed, "okay. But what about the pervey monk?"

Sango shrugged, "it's his fault he's missing out."

Kiona laughed. Inuyasha's ears perked up. Her gentle laugh had awakened something within him.

"Okay, here it goes…" she started. Everyone was listening intently has she told her story. Even Miroku, now awake, laid on the ground paying attention. Kiona was telling them that she did indeed live in the present like Kagome. However, she did not need to use the well to travel between times like Kagome. In fact, Kiona had the power of travel inside her. She had to power to travel anywhere in fact. She was, in other words, a witch, or sorceress. Whatever, same difference. Anyways, she told them that she was bored with school that day, and she had decided to go somewhere different. So, she randomly picked a place and went. When she had arrived, she was surprised where she ended up. And that's why she was scared when Inuyasha appeared. She was just surprised more that scared.

"Interesting…" Shippo said, snacking on some chips Kagome had given him.

"Hmm, maybe that means you can help us then." Inuyasha started, "we're in the middle of looking for some jewel shards and a powerful demon. Want to help?"

Kiona thought about that suggestion. She didn't know what she wanted. This time period was weird and she didn't think she could fit in. Besides, her father was probably freaking out right about now…

"You don't have to, if you don't want." Kagome said, looking at Kiona's face, which was full of thought, "Inuyasha always decides things quickly without thinking…"

Inuyasha hissed, "no I don't Kagome. I was just thinking that maybe she had come here for a reason like you."

"Maybe…" Kiona said still in thought, "these kind of things happen to me often though…"

Sango stood up, "whatever choice you make, make sure that you feel that it's right, and that it's not Inuyasha's harsh words that made you make that choice." And she left.

Miroku sat up and nodded, "she's right, and besides…" he leaned in slightly towards Kiona, "I wouldn't mind having another pretty girl around…"

Kiona frowned, "Sango was right, you are a pervert. Aren't you a monk?"

"That's what I've been asking for months…" Kagome said.

Miroku smiled and did a nervous laugh, "hahhahaha, yea…."

Inuyasha stood up suddenly, "we have company" he said simply.

Miroku sensed it too, "yea, I think your right."

Kagome gasped, "is it Naraku?" she asked.

Kiona looked at Inuyasha, what was his reply going to be?

End of Chapter 

Oh, for me, this is a long chapter. I usually only write 2 pager chapters….O.o, I feel change coming….YOU KNOW IT goat noise sorry, inside joke, but had to do it…


	2. New Appearances

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own the InuYasha characters…blah blah blah

Ooh, another chapter…what fun! I enjoy writing…and eating ramen. YEY, GO RAMEN 

**Chapter two:** **New appearances **

Kiona continued to look at Inuyasha, waiting for a response. Inuyasha caught her gaze and looked back at her and nodded.

"Oh great…" Kiona said after a moment, "I'm here five minutes and this kind of thing has to happen…"

Kagome smiled and picked up her bow and arrows. She handed a spare set to Kiona.

"I hope you can actually use those." Inuyasha said harshly watching Kagome then leaving the hut.

Kiona snorted, "is he always a jerk?"

Kagome and Miroku both nodded and sighed. All three left the hut and went to find Sango. Sango had already felt the demonic aura and was rushing toward them from the river with Kaede following slowly.

"Naraku, right?" Sango asked as she stopped in front of the group.

Inuyasha nodded, "yea, we better go find him fast."

Kaede nodded and then noticed the new girl beside Miroku.

"Who is this?" Kaede asked.

"I'm…." Kiona started, but InuYasha interrupted, "who cares, that can wait…"

Kiona frowned, _jerk_ she thought. Inuyasha rushed everyone into the forest leaving Kaede behind confused. Kagome rode on the back of Inuyasha, Miroku ran by himself and Sango, Kiona and Shippo rode on top of Kirara.

"Are you sure you're fine with this?" Sango asked, "it's dangerous out there, especially with Naraku…"

"Of course she's fine with it." Inuyasha replied for Kiona, "she said she has powers, so she should be fine…"

Kiona sighed. _Inuyasha is gonna hard to deal with…_she thought

They continued their fast pace for awhile until they came upon a weird aura. Inuyasha stopped abruptly and began to sniff the air. Once again Inuyasha could smell a scent he had never smelt before. This time, it smelt like strawberries.

"Why'd we stop, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked from Kirara's back, "we haven't found Naraku yet!"

Inuyasha ignored the kitsune and dropped Kagome off his back. Kagome landed with a thud and a _Hey! _However, Inuyasha ignored her. He slowly walked toward the scent. What he saw next mad him stop in his tracks. There were two girls sitting on a dead log next to a goat. The goat spotted Inuyasha and went _bah!_ Inuyasha made a confused expression. Kagome and the others stopped behind Inuyasha and looked at the girls and the goat. The girls, after hearing the goat _bah_, looked up at the visitors.

"oh, hi!" one said, with long brown hair, "who are you?"

This girl had big brown eyes, long brown hair and wore a green priestess outfit. As she stared at Inuyasha and the others she patted the goats head. The other girl, who continued to sit, had long red hair and hazel eyes. She had freckles and wore shorts and a tank top. It looked like she too had come from the present.

"I'm Kiona!" Kiona said before Inuyasha could say anything rude, "And this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha." She pointed to each one as she said their name, "and who are you three?"

"Idiot!" Inuyasha said, "can't you see there's only two people there!"

"Duh! But I also want to know who the goat is, dumb ass!" she replied.

"Hey! don't say that to me! You just met me! I'm a demon, roar!" he said, looking like an idiot as he roared.

Kiona laughed, "ha! I can take you on any day you stupid half demon!"

"Um…" Kagome started, "now isn't' the time…"

Kiona and Inuyasha blushed, "sorry" they said in unison.

The girl with the long brown hair walked over to them and said, "my name is Sora, and this goat here is…well, just a stupid goat we found. He was injured so we thought we could help it. My friend over there." She pointed to the girl with red hair, "is Smash."

Inuyasha snorted, "What kind of name is Smash?"

Smash sat up suddenly, and her eyes were burning from anger, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY NAME!" she came over and kicked the crap out of Inuyasha.

Kiona and Kagome giggled and Shippo cheered, "YEY, Smash smashed Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was furious, "HEY, you don't know who I am, do you?" he said to the girls.

"Um, actually, Kiona just told us, you're InuYasha." Sora said sarcastically.

Inuyasha was gonna burst. Kiona came over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha suddenly relaxed, and for some reason, he felt really calm.

"Calm down." She said, "they're only playing around with you, lighten up, k?"

As Inuyasha heard her soft voice, he became less tense and he blinked and apologized to the girls. The girls however just laughed. Miroku smiled at the young ladies and approached them with wide arms.

"Ladies!" he said loudly, "would either of you care to bear my children?"

Sora's eyes glowed, "of course!'

Sango snorted, "no, not of course" she told Sora, "he's a total pervert."

"I don't care. " Sora said, "I like that in a man."

Everyone rolled their eyes, and Sango grabbed Miroku by the ear and pulled him away.

"I guess we should leave." Inuyasha said, "c'mon Kiona, we don't need to bother Sora and Smash."

"Yea…just let me say bye." Kiona said. Inuyasha shrugged and walked over to Miroku and Sango. Kagome and Shippo followed. Kiona walked up to the girls and put her hand out for them to shake. The girls looked surprised but shook them none the less.

"Nice to meet you guys." Kiona said cheerfully.

"Same here!" Sora said happily.

"Yea. Just if you want to visit us again, don't bring dog boy. We live in the village about 5 minutes away." Smash said with a smile.

Kiona nodded, shaking their hands and then left.

"Bout time!" Inuyasha said stubbornly as Kiona approached the group, "Naraku could be in Cuba now…"

Kiona laughed, "yea right…"

Inuyasha looked in her happy eyes and felt sleepy. What was with this girl that made him feel so safe and calm?

"Um…Inuyasha?" Kagome said tapping him on the face, "we should go!"

Inuyasha shook his head, "oh yea…let's go."

The group left and headed west. They didn't know how far Naraku had gotten, but they were sure they could catch up. It was about midday when Miroku asked to take a break. Inuyasha reluctantly said yes, and they decided to have a picnic. Kagome brought out some chips, drinks and ramen. Kiona's eyes lit up as she saw the noodle container.

"Ooh!" she exclaimed excited, "I love ramen!"

Kagome smiled, "so does Inuyasha. That's why I bring it."

Inuyasha nodded, "can't live with out…"

Kiona took a cup of noodles and poured hot water in it and began to eat. She finished it within minutes while everyone was just starting. So then Kiona decided to take a walk while the others finished. Kiona got up and walked over toward a cold, clear river and dipped her hands in it. She splashed some in her face and looked up into the sky. The sun was right above her and birds flew by chirping songs. Leaves on the trees around her created music as the wind blew past. _It's so nice here,_ Kiona thought laying down and closing her eyes. After a moment, footstep sounded to her right and she opened her eyes. Inuyasha stood gazing at her, blocking the sun.

"You look relaxed." He said, with a calm look.

"Yea, it's really nice out…" she replied, closing her eyes again.

"Hmm, not for long." He said, "we're bound to find Naraku soon."

Kiona didn't say anything. She just lay there enjoying the sun's heat. After a second, Inuyasha lay down beside Kiona on her left.

"I guess I never try to relax as much as I should." He said, also closing his eyes.

Kiona still did not reply. Inuyasha opened his eyes and sat up and looked at her. She looked so peaceful. Inuyasha smiled and realized that she had fallen asleep.

"I guess I should let her rest awhile." He said to himself. Besides, they weren't leaving anytime soon. Miroku had been eating up a storm when he had left. Inuyasha closed his eyes once again and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep. He began to have a dream. In his dream, he saw Kiona. Pretty, happy and eating ramen. Then, he saw an image of them together, hugging closely. Next thing he saw was Naraku. The last thing he saw was Kiona's dead body…

"AH!" Inuyasha cried as he awakened.

Kiona woke up too and leaned over InuYasha.

"You okay?" she asked concerned. She put her hand on his chest waiting for a reply.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Kiona's face. He knew he had only known her for a day, but he felt like he had known her for years….

"Inuyasha? U okay?' She asked again, her hair fell beside her face.

Inuyasha nodded and sat up. He was sweating. "yea," he began, "just had a bad dream…"

Kiona looked into his eyes and could tell he had a bad nightmare.

"You should take it easy." She said, with concern in her voice, "let's rest at a house or something…"

"NO!" InuYasha said loudly, "we have to find Naraku. Nothing else."

Kiona flew backwards as Inuyasha stood up quickly.

"Ow!" she cried, as she landed on her back.

Inuyasha blushed, "sorry, I guess I got too carried away…"

He came over to help her up but ended up tripping and fell over onto Kiona. Kiona blushed. Inuyasha blushed and couldn't make himself get up. It was as if some invisible force was pushing him down. What was this feeling he had toward her? He never had feelings for Kikyo like this.

"Um, Inuyasha?" Kiona asked after a moment, "I'm getting kind a hot…"

Inuyasha's blush reddened and he finally found the strength to get up. "Sorry," he said and helped Kiona up. Before Kiona replied, Miroku's voice was heard from afar.

Inuyasha and Kiona rushed over to the picnic spot.

"Jeez you too, where were you all this time?" Shippo asked, his little arms crossed, "we've been done hours ago!"

"Hours?" Kiona asked looking into sky. Sure enough, the sun wasn't above them anymore. It was about 2:00.

"What? I was asleep for 2 hours!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "we gotta rush now!" Without thinking, Inuyasha grabbed Kiona by the waist, and put her on his back and left in a hurry west. The other's were surprised, but followed him anyway.

"I guess you'll ride with us Kagome." Sango said as they rode Kirara, "I wonder why he picked up Kiona like that…"

Kagome shook her head. _Was Inuyasha developing feelings for Kiona?_ Kagome thought. Kagome had always thought that Inuyasha was in love with her. Now that Kikyo was gone, Kagome was positive that Inuyasha was in love with her. But now….

"Kagome!" Shippo called, snapping Kagome back to reality, "you can get off Kirara now. We arrived!"

"Huh?" Kagome asked. She looked around, and sure enough they had landed. All around them was dead plants. Everything seemed dark and dead and musty. Nothing had color, it was all brown.

"Wonder what happened here…" Sango said, gazing around her holding her boomerang weapon. (sorry, I can't spell the name of the weapon. Is it hiraikutsu?)

Inuyasha chuckled, "Naraku, what else?" he replied, also taking in the scenery.

"Naraku can do this?" Kiona asked, her voice trembling from the cold. She took a step closer to Inuyasha.

"Yes. He has nearly all of the shikon jewel now. He has immense power. But still, he is half human…" Miroku said, looking serious.

Inuyasha looked over at Kiona. He had heard her voice tremble. Was it because she was afraid? Inuyasha was gonna say something to her when unexpectedly, a big explosion sounded in front of them.

"What was that?" Kagome exclaimed, taking a step back.

"Looks like Naraku is ready to show himself…" Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

End of chapter Phew, my shoulder hurts. I need some ramen…please review! Oh, and by the way, Sora and Smash are friends of mine from school. I had to put them in the story. Sora and Smash aren't their real names, their actually Ashley and Amber, but Sora and Smash are their nicknames. Just to let ya know. Oh, and their personalities, are exactly their personalities in real life…I hope…I'm gonna get beat by Ashley now… 


	3. First Encounters

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Inuyasha characters…

Here I am again! Yea! I've been so bored lately that I've decided to use my free time for writing. And unlike before when I wrote my other stories, I now have my own computer which allows me write whenever I want. Well, enough of my useless talk and enjoy the chapter, that is if anyone is actually reading…PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ARE

**Chapter three:** **First Encounters**

A dark and sinister aura filled around them. Shippo hid behind Kagome while Miroku and Sango prepared themselves and Inuyasha gritted his teeth. _Finally,_ Inuyasha thought with a smirk. Kiona blinked as a bright light filled the sky, and a figure appeared before them. As the figure approached them and became clearer to see, Inuyasha and the others heard an evil laugh. To the group, they knew it was Naraku.

"Nice of you to visit." Naraku said, as he got closer, "I didn't expect you would show. Yet, I'm actually glad. You brought me something nice."

Inuyasha snorted, "like what?" he asked.

Naraku chuckled, "don't tell me like you don't know…" he said with his deep voice.

Inuyasha thought back. What was Naraku talking about? In an instant, Inuyasha remembered the dream he had had earlier. His head filled with the image of the dead body of…

"Kiona!" Inuyasha cried turning to look behind him at her, realizing what Naraku meant, "get out of here, now!"

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were confused.

"Why?" Miroku asked, "what's wrong Inuyasha?"

Naraku chuckled and Inuyasha's heart raced.

"Forget it, and just leave! You're in danger if you stay!" Inuyasha continued, ignoring Miroku and Naraku's chuckle.

Kiona's eyes widened and she got the picture. Naraku was after her. Kiona wasted no time to think and she took off away from the others. She jumped over rocks, bushes, and ran past trees. She did not think about where she was going, all she thought of was getting away fast.

"Not so fast." Naraku said, and his left arm stretched like a gummy worm and grabbed Kiona by the neck.

Kiona gasped for air as Naraku pulled her back and she crashed into the ground with a thud. Inuyasha winced and pulled out his tetsusaiga.

"I get it…" Shippo said thoughtfully, "what we gave Naraku was Kiona…but still, that makes no sense…"

Naraku, once again chuckled, "you don't understand, do you?"

Kagome gasped. She had just sensed it. There was a jewel shard within Kiona. Yet, even for Kagome, it was hard to sense.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, "Kiona has a sacred jewel shard in her!"

Inuyasha took a step back, "what? How's that possible?"

"Jewel…shard?" Kiona gasped out, struggling to get free.

Naraku nodded as he took a step toward Kiona, who lay upon the hard earth, trying to breathe.

"One of my dears friends told me that you did, so I was anxious to meet you. You saved me the trouble of having to actually search for the shard." He said.

"You bastard." Inuyasha breathed out. He tightened his hold on tetsusaiga.

Kiona started coughing and she stopped struggling. She had no strength left.

"Kiona!" Inuyasha called, "hang in there."

Inuyasha dove forward with his sword swinging in front of him. He tried to cut Narakus arm off, but Naraku got out of the way, causing Kiona to skid across the hard ground.

"You know," she coughed out, holding onto her neck, "I really don't like this.."

Inuyasha growled and tried again, but missed. Naraku laughed and he too pulled out a sword.

"The shard will be mine." He said with a twisted smile, "and you can have what is left of her when I'm done. In this case, the shard is lodged into soul. So, it will be nearly impossible for her to live afterwards…"

"What!" Miroku exclaimed, "that's…how can that be?"

"How could a shard get into somebody's soul, especially when they weren't even in this time era?" Shippo asked, his eyes big with surprise.

"Why should I tell you?" Naraku said, his eyes narrowing moving his closer to Kiona's chest.

Without warning, Naraku stabbed the sword forward and a loud scream pierced the night.

Everything went dark, and the world grew silent.

End of chapter 

_I know that's a short chapter, but I liked the ending, so I ended the chapter there. I hope you readers don't mind. Besides, that means I will update quicker, right?…okay, guess not, but whatever. Please review._


	4. Something Unexpected and A Festival

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha characters

**Chapter four:** **Something unexpected and a Festival**

****

****

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and looked around him. He was lying down in a hut, and his arm was killing him. Beside him sat Kiona. She was gazing at him with big eyes full of concern. As Inuyasha tried to get up, Kiona pushed him back down gently.

"Don't move." She said softly, "you'll open up your wounds again…"

Inuyasha nodded and laid back down. "What happened?" he asked after a moment.

"Well.." she started, twirling a piece of hair with her index finger, "I was about to be stabbed, when you heroically jumped in front of me and you took the blow…"

Inuyasha looked at her shoulder as she spoke. He saw blood.

"You hurt your arm?" he asked.

Kiona put her hand on her shoulder, "it's nothing. I got scrapped by a rock when I was being tossed around by Naraku…I'd rather that happen than be stabbed." She added.

Inuyasha chuckled and then winced in pain.

"How did you get away?" he asked as the pain subsided.

"Hmm, actually. I don't know. I passed out from lack of oxygen. But Miroku says that Sora and Smash came to our rescue…"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha exclaimed jumping out of bed, "how could you let those goat lover's save us!"

Kiona got up too, crossing her arms annoyed, "I told you, I was unconscious!"

Inuyasha's sweat dropped, "oh…right, sorry. Where's everyone else?"

Kiona pointed outside and Inuyasha left. Kiona stayed inside and sighed. _I can't believe I forgot to thank him for saving me…_she thought. She shrugged and followed Inuyasha out side.

The sun was bright today, and it was hot. Not that many people were out, due to the heat, but there was one group of people over in the fields. Kiona walked over to them, and sat down on a rock, listening.

"Hey Miroku!" Inuyasha said, elbowing Miroku in the shoulder, "what gives? How could you let us be saved by those two?" he nodded toward Sora and Smash.

"Hey!" Sora said, annoyed, "what's wrong with us?"

Inuyasha snorted, "you guys are annoying…"

"You hardly even know us!" Smash retorted, "just because we made fun of you last time, doesn't mean we always will!"

"Yea right, once an idiot, always an idiot." He replied.

Kiona giggled, "you said it!"

Everyone laughed except for Inuyasha. Inuyasha, however, put his hands on his waist and frowned.

"Yea, go ahead and laughed it up pretty girl." He said to Kiona as she fell on her back laughing, "you wouldn't be here if it weren't for me!"

Kiona stopped laughing and stood up. She blushed and shrugged, "jeez." She said calmly, "lighten up."

Inuyasha took a step back, "what's that supposed to mean?"

Kagome sighed and Shippo shook his head.

"Why can't you be more like your friends." Sora asked, also shaking her head.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "whatever. I'm out of here." And he left.

"What's his problem?" Smash asked, watching the half demon leave, "why does he act like such a jerk?" And then to herself she thought, _He's such a dumbass_.

"Who knows" Sango replied, "it's just like the question about Miroku being a monk. We will never know…"

Miroku blushed, "If you bear my children, then maybe I'll tell you."

"Nice try, monk!" Sango said, smacking Miroku upside the head.

Kiona laughed and looked over to where Inuyasha had went. She didn't know why she decided to follow him, but she did, leaving the others laughing up a storm. Kagome, however, noticed her leaving and frowned. _I wonder what's up with those two? _She thought with jealousy.

Kiona walked down a path filled with flowers and green grass. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew this was the way Inuyasha had gone. Kiona smelt the smell of fresh water and stopped. A big lake lay in front of her. Kiona gasped at the sight. The lake was beautiful and crystal clear. To her surprise, Inuyasha was sitting near the edge of the water. Kiona walked over and sat next to InuYasha. Inuyasha blinked dumbfounded. He hadn't been expecting any one to follow him.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, turning away from her, "I didn't ask for you to come."

Kiona frowned, "sorry. I thought maybe you would like some company. But I guess stupid jerks like you don't care about being alone." She got up and began to leave.

Inuyasha looked down and heard her footsteps slowly disappear. _Who does she think she is? _He asked himself.

Kiona was once again walking among the path with the flowers. She kept thinking about Inuyasha's lonely expression he had showed, when she had talked to him by the lake. She didn't understand why Inuyasha never talked about what was on his mind. It was so frustrating to have to be around someone like that.

"There you are!" Smash called out, running toward Kiona, "I thought you were abducted by aliens or something…" she stopped to catch her breath.

Kiona's sweat dropped, "aliens? I don't think there are any aliens around here…."

"You never know! There are demons, right?" Smash replied. Smash looked up and suddenly had an idea. "Hey!" she said with excitement, "how would you and your friends like to go to the festival in this village tonight? It's gonna be fun, I'm sure of it. How bout it?"

Kiona thought about it. She was sure that everyone would like too, but then again…

"I don't think Inuyasha would like that…" she said after a moment, frowning, "he doesn't like to have fun you know…."

Smash crossed her arms and scowled, "who cares? You can make your own decisions! Forget dog boy! Your gonna have fun tonight with us, with or without him! Besides, there will be ramen!"

_Ramen! _Kiona thought with joy, _I love ramen!_

Smash watched as Kiona's eyes glowed once she had said ramen.

"So.." Smash said, "you're going then?"

Kiona nodded, "you know it! I'll asked Sango, Kagome and Miroku if they want to too."

Smash nodded and the two separated. Kiona went to go find the others. After a minute of searching, she ran into Sango and Miroku. They were having a fight of some sort.

"Hey!" Kiona called out, "I have something to ask you!"

Miroku and Sango stopped their arguing and listened to what Kiona had to say.

"So, you guys wanna stay another night for the festival?" she asked the two.

"Oh." Miroku said suddenly, "I heard that pretty girl Sora say something about a festival to me, and also said something about wanting to get together alone…."

"WHAT?" Sango exclaimed, "you wouldn't dare!"

Miroku shrugged, "I think she was kidding…"

Sango nodded sarcastically, "yea, I believe you…"

"That means you guys are gonna stay?" Kiona asked, with a smile.

Miroku and Sango nodded. Miroku walked up to Kiona and patted her butt, "you know" he started, "we can get together later and be alone. We can, you know…" and he winked.

"Huh!" Kiona said, "why would I do that with a pervert like you!" and she kicked Miroku in the balls.

Miroku fell to the ground groaning in pain. Sango laughed hysterically. "You're really are good at beating up Miroku!" she said, having trouble talking as she was laughing so hard.

"It's not funny!" Miroku gasped out, "I may not be able to have children now!"

"Good!" Kiona and Sango said in unison, still laughing.

"What's going on?" a voice said behind them. Sango and Kiona turned around and saw Kagome and Shippo.

"Hi Kagome, hi Shippo!" Kiona said happily, "I was looking for you two! About the festival…"

"Oh!" Kagome said with a grin, "I do want to stay for that. Does InuYasha know about it?"

"Who cares about him?" Sora said from beside Sango, "he's a Meany."

"I guess…" Kagome said, looking down.

Shippo began to jump up and down, "I can't wait till tonight! It's gonna be fun!"

"Oh boy! It will be!" Sora said, with a big smile, "the goat from before will be dressed up too."

"Goat? The stupid injured one from before?" Kiona asked.

"Yea! I named him 'oh boy', though, he's a girl. Or, she's a girl. Whatever." Sora replied shrugging.

"Sound's cool!" Shippo said, still jumping around, "can I meet her?"

Sora nodded, 'come this way!" and they left, heading toward a barn like building.

Night had fallen, and everyone in the village was getting ready for the upcoming event. The moon was bright, and an owl hooted off in the distance. Inuyasha hadn't been seen since before, and no one knew where he was, but really didn't care. Everyone was way to hyped up about the festival. Sango, Kagome, Kiona, Sora, and Smash were getting dressed in kimonos, while the guys, well, who knows. The guys, mainly Miroku and Shippo, didn't really want to dress up. After the girls finished dressing, they left the hut which they had been occupying. As they stepped out, they saw Inuyasha approaching them.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, as she spotted him, "where have you been?"

Inuyasha looked up, and gasped at what he saw. Sango was wearing a pink kimono with flowers, and her hair was down and was blowing in the wind. Kagome wore a green kimono with leaves and her hair was up in a ponytail with a green ribbon. Sora wore were a red kimono with black stripes, and Smash wore a lavender kimono with clouds. All of them looked so nice and Inuyasha had no idea what was going on.

"um…" Inuyasha said, not knowing what to say, "you look, um…"

The girls laughed and another girls voice called out, "don't leave without me!" and Kiona burst out of the hut. As she ran out, she caught sight of Inuyasha and blushed.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked at her. She was wearing a dark blue kimono with stars and she was holding a fan. Her hair was pulled back, yet it too, blew in the wind. Her kimono matched her eyes perfectly. Inuyasha just stared.

"Um, dog boy?" Sora asked, waving her hand in front of his face, "you still here?"

Inuyasha blinked a few times and nodded, "yea, I'm just wondering what the hell is going on here…"

Kagome giggled and replied, "it's a festival! We were invited to stay again tonight and attend. We were going to ask you, but we didn't know where you went!"

Inuyasha blushed again, "oh…I got attacked by a demon so…it took me awhile to get back…"

Kiona looked at Inuyasha. She saw blood was his clothes. He must have opened up his wounds again.

Kiona walked over to him and put a hand over his chest where the wound was and said, "you should be more careful. Even for a demon, pain is pain."

Inuyasha's face became completely red and he nodded, "it's fine, really. Just a scratch."

Kiona sighed, "whatever." and she walked away. As she walked away toward the party area, she yelled out, "I don't wanna miss the ramen!"

Inuyasha's ears perked up. _Ramen? _He thought.

The girls laughed and left. Inuyasha stood there alone. He didn't know what to do. He could get some ramen, or sit here like an idiot. He ended up deciding to get some ramen. On his way, he ran into Miroku and Shippo.

"There you are!" Shippo called out from Miroku's shoulder, "we looked for you everywhere!"

Inuyasha shrugged, "well, I'm here now." He replied. The three walked together in silence toward the loud area in front of them. Inuyasha could begin to smell the ramen. It smelt awesome! As they approached, they could already see the girls chowing down and some of the villagers were dancing.

"Oh, dancing." Miroku said with a grin. Miroku walked over to Kiona and asked if she would dance with him. She reluctantly agreed, and they walked out into the dancing grounds. Inuyasha watched the two dance and he felt a little jealous.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, awakening Inuyasha's day dream, "wanna dance?" she blushed. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes and knew that she really wanted to dance. Inuyasha agreed and they too, went out into the dance grounds. Over at the ramen table, Sora was asking a reluctant goat to dance.

"C'mon oh boy! I don't have anyone to dance with!" Sora said, pulling on the goat's foot as he _bah_ed.

Sango laughed and looked over at Miroku and Kiona. She also felt jealousy. She had always had feelings for the monk, even if he was perverted in many different ways.

A boy of 17 walked over to Smash and sat down beside her. He had long brown hair that was pulled back in a pony. He had dark green eyes and he was very muscular. He wore a samurai outfit and was very handsome indeed.

"Hey." He said to Smash with a cute smile, "wanna dance?"

Smash stopped eating and blushed, "Yea. I do. But first, tell me your name."

The boy chuckled, "okay, my name is Hiroaki. And you are?"

Smash peered at him and said, "my name is Smash."

Hiroaki's smile grew, "what a nice and interesting name." He said.

Smash smiled back and they went to go dance.

"Looks like it's just us Shippo…" Sango sighed as she watched Smash leave. She looked up to see Shippo, but he was already on the dance floor with a little girl from the village.

"Now it's just me…" she sighed again. She slurped down some ramen, and frowned. _Stupid monk, _she thought throwing her chopsticks on the ground. On the dance floor, the music was getting slower. Miroku tightened his grip on Kiona and she leaned her head on his chest. _This isn't so bad, _she thought, _he hasn't even groped me yet…_

Beside them, Kagome and Inuyasha were slow dancing too. Inuyasha, however was not in the mood, and he kept glancing over at Kiona and Miroku. Inuyasha saw Kiona's peaceful look and he had an urge to go over there and kill Miroku…

"Something wrong?" Kagome asked, tightening her hold on Inuyasha, "you seem troubled."

Inuyasha jumped, he had forgot about Kagome. Inuyasha shook his head, "I'm just hungry." He replied with a lie.

"You wanna sit down and have some ramen?" she asked letting go of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded and they left for the table. As they sat down, Inuyasha glanced back at the dance floor. He saw Sora and the goat dancing like crazy, for the song was picking up speed. _What's with that goat? _Inuyasha thought to himself. He looked beside Sora and the goat, and saw Smash doing the jitter bug with a boy he didn't know. Inuyasha hated this kind of atmosphere. He then pulled his attention over to Miroku and Kiona. They were doing a weird version of jitter bug, but nonetheless, they looked like they were having fun.

"Here's your ramen." Kagome said to Inuyasha, handing him a bowl.

Inuyasha grabbed it and began to eat like crazy. Noodles flew everywhere but Inuyasha did not care. He wanted to burn off some steam, as he continued to watch Miroku and Kiona dance. Sango got hit right on in the face by a noodle and jumped off her seat annoyed.

"Jeez Inuyasha you pig! Can't you eat normally?" and she walked away.

Inuyasha stopped eating, for he was finished and put down the bowl. He looked to his right and saw that Kagome was covered in noodles and broth.

"Sorry." Inuyasha said grabbing a napkin and wiping her off.

Kagome blushed and said, "thank you."

Finally, the song was over, and Miroku and Kiona returned to the table in high spirits.

"That was fun!" Kiona said with a huge smile, sitting down across Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome frowned and Inuyasha did a nervous laugh. Inuyasha's hand was under the table groping….

"PERVERT!" Kagome called out, standing up as a bunch of noodles went flying and hit Kiona.

"HOT!" Kiona cried out also standing up. Miroku chuckled and Kiona got mad. She grabbed her bowl of ramen and threw it at the monk.

Miroku screamed as the hot ramen hit him in the face, and he jumped around trying to get it off. Everyone on the dance floor turned to look at the commotion at the table. Most of them were laughing. Sora ran over and joined in. She thought Miroku was doing a dance as he jumped around in pain, and she copied him with a smile on her face. Smash rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on Hiroaki.

-----------------------

After all the ramen throwing was done, everyone left to get cleaned up. Kiona headed over toward the lake and sat down, looking to see if anyone was around, and then she took off her kimono and took a dip in the water. Luckily, the water wasn't too cold. Over on the other side of the lake, Sango sat. She was depressed and looked like she was gonna cry. She closed her eyes and thought about Miroku. She then opened her eyes to the sound of footstep. She looked around and saw Miroku. He came over and sat down beside her, looking out into the lake.

"it's nice out, isn't' it?" he asked her.

Sango nodded and looked at Miroku. Miroku looked back at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked her. Her face was red from tears.

Sango shook her head, "no, I'm just…hungry." She replied.

Miroku chuckled, "you don't need to lie to me, Sango." he said sincerely, putting his hand on Sango's.

Sango gasped and blushed, looking away. Miroku grinned and moved closer to her.

"I know you have feelings for me Sango…" he said after a moment.

Sango whipped her head back to face Miroku. He looked so handsome in the moonlight. A second later, and they were kissing. Sango had no idea how it happened, but it just did. After a moment, they stopped and Sango jumped on Miroku and they hugged, looking up at the moon and stars.

-------------------

Kiona sighed as she tried to get the ramen noodles at of her hair. _I can never look at ramen the same _she thought, pulling noodle after noodle out of her hair. Kiona looked over toward the lights of the party and she gasped as she saw an image approach her. She blushed as she realized that she couldn't put her clothes on quick enough. She kept hidden in the water. The image got closer, and Kiona saw that it was Inuyasha. _Oh crap, _she thought.

Over in one of the huts, Smash and Hiroaki were having a serious conversation. They were talking about ramen. Smash and Hiroaki got so into it, that somehow, they began to kiss. Next thing they knew, and they were doing something else entirely…

---------------------------

Sora walked into the barn and locked up the goat.

"Stupid goat! I hate you!" And she kicked the cage door closed. The goat had bitten her while they danced, and Sora was furious. As she began to leave, she saw Shippo enter the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh boy bit me." Sora replied, holding up her bleeding hand.

"That's too bad, she looked like such a nice goat…" Shippo replied, "oh well I guess, want to get some ramen with me?"

Sora smiled and nodded, leaving the stupid goat in the barn.

-----------------------

Inuyasha got closer to the lake and Kiona's blush deepened. _What am I going to do? _She thought panicking. Before she could think, it was too late.

"Kiona?" he called out into the darkness, "I brought you a towel to dry off."

Kiona's eyes widened, "you knew I was here?" she asked, surprised.

Inuyasha nodded, "yea, I figured as much. You had a lot of ramen on you."

Kiona laughed, "thanks for the towel." She said with a smile.

Inuyasha set it down by her clothes and he turned his back, "you can come out now!" he declared.

Kiona stood up, her blush radiating heat, "you better not peek.  
She said.

Inuyasha nodded, "why would I want to?" he replied.

Kiona snorted. She went over and picked the towel off and dried. As she pulled the towel around her, she stepped on a rock.

"Ouch!" she cried, hopping on one foot.

Inuyasha turned around concerned, "you okay" he said, looking at her.

Kiona turned around and saw that Inuyasha was looking.

A moment went by and then Kiona through a piece of tree branch at him.

"I said no peeking!" she yelled as Inuyasha fell to the floor with a crash.

Finally, after minutes of waiting, Inuyasha turned around. Kiona was wearing her usual clothes again, and she was free off ramen.

"Phew." She said, "I feel much better now." Inuyasha nodded, "you look much better too."

Kiona tilted her head to the side confused, "huh?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "doesn't matter. How's your foot?" he asked.

Kiona sat down and took off her sock and showed it to Inuyasha. It was only a little cut, yet it was bleeding.

"Here," Inuyasha said, handing Kiona a band aid, "I got it from Kagome awhile ago."

Kiona took it and put it on her foot, "thanks" she said, "that's much better."

Inuyasha smiled at her and out of nowhere, grabbed her in an embrace.

Kiona's face turned pink, and she felt confused. Why was Inuyasha hugging her?

"You know." Inuyasha started, holding onto her tightly, "I have this weird feeling toward you. I'm not sure what it means…"

"Feeling? You have feelings?" she asked.

Inuyasha frowned, "ha-ha, very funny."

Kiona giggled and Inuyasha's heart fluttered with happiness. Was this love?

From a tree only a few feet away, Kagome watched this scene. She felt perplexed and hurt, and didn't know what to do. She loved Inuyasha more than anything, and now, Inuyasha could not return those feelings. Kagome felt tears pour down her cheeks, and she fell to the ground. _What should I do?_ She asked her self.

**End of chapter**

_Phew, finally. My back hurts…please review._


	5. Jealousy

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Rumiko Takahashi's characters.

**Chapter five:** **Jealousy**

****

The next day, Inuyasha and the others were ready to leave. After the night of messing around, it was time to get things back to normal and pursue Naraku and the last shard. Shippo went to the barn before they left and said good-bye to the goat. The goat _bah_ed for the last time, and Shippo left. The others were at the edge of the village saying good-bye to Smash and Sora. Smash's new boyfriend was also there, Hiroaki.

"It was nice to stay." Kagome said, as Shippo arrived, depressed, "it was really fun last night…"

Sora smiled, "I'm glad!" she said, "come visit us again soon!"

Inuyasha snorted, "don't count on it…" and he crossed his arms looking annoyed.

Kiona frowned and shook hands with Sora, "I'll visit you, don't worry. You and your goat pal."

Sora's smile faded, "don't bother. I hate that stupid goat. I almost had to get my hand amputated because of her. Stupid thing." She added, kicking a rock.

Smash laughed, "I told you not to bring it with you!"

Sora ignored her and continued to kick rocks moodily. Smash sighed and looked back at the group.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Smash said. She began to dig into her shorts pocket and then she pulled out a necklace. "Here." She said, handing it out for Kiona to take, "me and Hiroaki made this last night. I want you to have it. As a momento."

Kiona felt surprised at this, but took it nonetheless. "Thanks" she said, and she put it on.

"So, your saying you wasted your time last night to make a worthless necklace?" Inuyasha asked.

Smash growled, "it's not worthless! It's real silver! And a real diamond inside!"

"Um, why would you put the diamond inside?" Sango asked, "usually it's on the outside where people can see."

Hiroaki stepped forward, "Exactly! It's like a soul. When people look at you, they can't see it. However, it's the thing that makes you special and who you are."

Kiona's eyes widened, "I get it…its kind a poetic too"

Shippo shook his head, "what?" he asked all confused.

Miroku and Sango sighed.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said after a moment, "what garbage!"

"It's not garbage!" Kiona retorted putting her hands on her hips, "I think it's cool."

"STOP FIGHTING!" Sora burst out suddenly, "we're trying to have 'good-byes', not 'I'm going to kill you's'."

Everyone laughed, and the fighting stopped. Everyone said good bye, and the group began to leave.

"That was fun." Kiona said, as they walked down a bumpy path heading toward the mountains where they thought Naraku resided, "and I got a cool prize."

Inuyasha sighed and didn't say a word. _What's with girls and jewelry? _He thought.

"It was nice for once," Sango said, walking closer to Miroku than usual, "a way to…um, what's that word…?"

"Get funky?" Miroku asked, "is that it?"

Sango chuckled, "close enough."

After that, the group walked in silence. As they walked, Inuyasha walked closer and closer to Kiona. So close, that his hand accidentally touched her butt.

"HEY?" She bellowed, "what was that for?"

Inuyasha fell to the ground from surprise. He blushed. "it was an accident." He said.

Kiona sighed and continued walking ahead. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and helped him up.

"You okay?" she asked as she rubbed dirt off him.

Inuyasha shook his head, "no."

Kagome tilted her head to the side, "what? You aren't? You're hurt?"

Inuyasha shook his head again, "no. I'm not hurt. I'm in love." And he then he followed Kiona and the others.

Kagome stood there stunned. _Did I hear you right? _She thought, _are you really in love with Kiona?_

Kagome fell on her knees and began to cry. She couldn't believe it. No, she wouldn't believe it. She wasn't going to let Inuyasha slip out of her fingers. She loved him too much. As the thoughts clouded her mind, someone jumped out of the bushes and grabbed her and knocked her out. She was then dragged into the bushes. The others did not notice and continued walking.

--------------------------------------

Kagome woke up and saw darkness. It looked like she was in some sort of cave. Kagome tried to see details of the cave, but it was too dark. Suddenly, Kagome could here footsteps approaching, and she wondered who they belonged too. As the footsteps drew closer, Kagome could see who it was clearly. Kagome gasped. It can't be!

"Kikyo!" Kagome cried out, struggling against the ropes that tied her to a boulder, "you're…alive?"

Kikyo kneeled down by Kagome and nodded. She looked sad.

"How can you be alive? You were killed by Naraku!" Kagome yelled out in a frenzy.

"I was never truly dead." Kikyo replied, looking sadder still, "I managed to survive the fall from the cliff and the miasma at the bottom…"

Kagome didn't understand. This was insane!

Kikyo ignored Kagome's weird look and continued on, "I noticed there is another member in your group, am I correct?"

Kagome nodded, not knowing where this was going.

"I see that you are jealous of her, right?" she asked.'

Once again, Kagome nodded.

"Inuyasha is developing feelings for her, right?" Kikyo asked standing up.

"Yes." Kagome said, she dropped her head in despair.

"Then it's settled." Kikyo replied after a moment, "you and I will take our revenge and kill the new girl, so at least one of us gets Inuyasha back."

Kagome gasped, "what? That's ludicrous! How could you say something like that?"

Kikyo smiled, "I have lived out my life shunned by everyone. Now I want to make someone suffer. I do love Inuyasha a lot, that's why I know he can take this pain."

Kagome's sweat dropped, "you really are a crazy person like I thought…"

"Haven't you heard the phrase, 'all's fair in love and war'?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes but, killing someone is different." Kagome said, sweating, "I don't like this. Let me go!"

Kikyo shook her head. "I guess I'll have to force you. I've been wanting to hurt Inuyasha for awhile now. I won't let you stop me"

Everything went dark and silence filled the cave..

**End of chapter**

_I know that the end of this chapter is weird, but I do know where it's leading to, so don't worry. Just to let you guys know what the hell is happening, Kikyo is talking about the episode when Naraku forces her off that cliff and then Sesshomaru shows up and Inuyasha shows up too. Inuyasha spots Kikyos bow ripped in two. He begins to think Sesshomaru was the one who killed her, but then realizes it was Naraku. After wards, Inuyasha goes out of his way to look for her, but never sees her. He then comes to the conclusion that she's dead. But in this story, she was still alive, only that she ran away. Now, she want's revenge on Inuyasha because he wasn't there to save her. Also, she kind a want's her man back. Is that enough info? PLEASE REVIEW_


	6. Not Herself

**_Disclaimer;_** I don't Own Inuyasha characters

****

**Chapter six: Not herself**

Inuyasha and the others continued their pace. They were heading toward a village at the edge of Mt. Oskidori, where they believed Naraku had his secret hideout. They also hoped to get some information as to where the last jewel shard was. They did already know that one of the last two was inside Kiona's soul. Inuyasha had no idea what to do about that when the time came around to put the Shikon Jewel back together, but he didn't bother himself with it now. As they entered the village, Sango realized something was missing.

"Where's Kagome?' Sango asked the group, pausing at the entrance to the village.

Everyone stopped and looked around. Kagome was not seen anywhere.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out, searching the area.

Everyone began to look too. Shippo looked under every bush, and every stone, expecting Kagome to come out, but there was no sign of her.

"She must have fallen behind…" Miroku said, after looking behind a tree, "it seems she's nowhere around here…"

Kiona sighed and sat down on a big rock and rested her head on her hands which rested upon her knees.

"It's my fault…" she said at last. Everyone turned to look. "I think Kagome was upset with me earlier…"

Inuyasha snorted, "what makes you say that?"

Kiona stood up and crossed her arms. "She was giving me weird looks. I think…I don't know." She said, "I think she hates me…"

Shippo jumped onto her shoulder. "No way! You're really nice! Why would Kagome hate you?"

Kiona shook her head, "I don't know…but why did she keep giving me weird looks at the ramen festival?"

"She was?" Miroku asked, "How could you tell? She was covered in ramen!"

"You were too!" Kiona retorted back, "and she was the one who tossed ramen on me…"

Inuyasha sighed and put his arm around Kiona, "I'm sure that was an accident…"

Kiona blushed. Inuyasha didn't notice.

"I think I know why she's mad at me…" she said at last, shaking Inuyasha's arm off her, "I'm going to go find her and apologize!"

She got up and began to run down the path back into the forest.

"Kiona!" Inuyasha shouted following her scent.

The others sighed, not knowing what the hell was going on. They decided after a moment to go into the village and rest, for the night was beginning to fall.

-------------

Kiona rushed down the path, hoping that Kagome was alright. She had no idea where she would be at, but searched none the less.

"Kagome!" she called out, slowing her pace. She looked at the ground and saw footprints heading deep in the forest. Kiona shrugged and followed the trail. She ended up at a cave. _Kagome must be in there! _Kiona thought happily. She entered with caution, and saw a figure siting down.

"Kagome?" Kiona asked tentatively, "is that you?"

The figure stood up and turned. It was indeed Kagome.

"Are you okay? Everyone was worried…" Kiona asked, stepping forward into the darkness.

Kagome walked forward and Kiona saw that she was smiling, "yea, never been better!"

"What were you doing in there?" Kiona asked as they left the cave and heading back to the village, "why were you in the cave all alone?"

Kagome shrugged, "it's no big deal…"

"Oh…" Kiona replied. _She's acting weird…_ she thought.

As Kiona and Kagome entered the village, Inuyasha approached them looking worried.

"Kagome! You okay?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome nodded, and preceded into one of the huts, which so happened to belong to the group.

"Kag..ome?" Inuyasha asked, perplexed.

Kiona suddenly smacked her head hard, "I totally forgot to apologize on the way here!" she exclaimed stomping her foot, "I'm such a baka!"

Inuyasha smiled, "it doesn't matter. She doesn't seem mad…"

Kiona nodded, "yea, but she seems…different…"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. The scent of Kikyo was lingering around…

----------------------

As the sky turned to black, the village became silent. The villagers were getting ready for a good night sleep. Inuyasha tossed and turned in his sleep as he dreamt of horrible happenings. He saw Kiona and Kagome fighting to the death, and then…Kikyo. Inuyasha awoke with a start and looked around. Kiona was staring at Inuyasha through the darkness. She couldn't sleep either.

"You okay?" she asked Inuyasha, crawling over, "you're all sweaty!"

Inuyasha nodded and wiped his brow, "I'm okay, just a nightmare…"

"Again?" Kiona asked sitting close to Inuyasha. She could feel the heat radiating off his body.

Inuyasha shrugged, "It's fine. Just…ramen gone bad sort of dream."

"You have dreams about ramen?" Kiona asked with confusion.

Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "You're so cute when you're confused."

"Uh?" Kiona asked, looking into Inuyasha's amber eyes, "you think I'm cute…?"  
Inuyasha became silent. He had the urge to do something, but he didn't know if he could. If he should. Should he?

Inuyasha touched Kiona's cheek with his hand and his eyes softened. Kiona blushed and continued to gaze into Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha lowered his head and kissed Kiona gently on the lips. Kiona closed her eyes and did not fight it. However, someone else in the room, did want to fight. An arrow shot out of nowhere and hit Kiona straight in the back. Kiona yelped and fell to the ground in mid kiss. Inuyasha gasped and looked around. All he saw was darkness…

End of chapter

_Sorry the chapters are getting shorter, but I do have 2 other stories to update….PLEASE REVIEW_


	7. Love and Betrayal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha characters

_If you read, PLEASE REVIEW! You know you want too…If I don't get a certain amount of reviews, I won't keep updating!…well, maybe_

**Chapter seven: Love and Betrayal**

Inuyasha rushed over to Miroku and Sango who were sleeping in the corner. He went over to them and kicked them awake. Miroku and Sango got up quickly and yawned.

"What's wrong?" Shippo asked, also waking up, "is there a demon?"

"I don't know. Someone just shot Kiona with an arrow. I need one of you to get someone from the village to help her. And I also need someone to watch over her while I look outside." Inuyasha explained, his heart beating fast.

Sango and Miroku stood up quickly and nodded. Sango and Shippo agreed to stay and watch Kiona while Miroku went to find help, and Inuyasha scouted the area. Kiona's face became pale, and she was cold as ice. The arrow was near her heart, and it was in deep. Sango sighed and looked to Shippo. His big eyes glowed in the firelight. He didn't know what to do or say. There was nothing to do, but sit and wait.

-----------------

Miroku hurried through the village searching for the doctor of the area. He didn't know where he/she would be, but he knew he had to find him/her. After a few minutes of shouting, Miroku saw a figure approach him quickly.

"You there!" the figured called out, raising a hand up, "you need help?"

Miroku went over to meet the figure. It was a young man who was wearing clothing from the present. He wore a long sleeve white shirt with a black tie and black slacks. He also had on a long white lab coat. His hair was light brown and his eyes were dark brown. He wore on his face square glasses. Miroku and the young man shook hands and Miroku replied "yes, a young girl was shot by an arrow in the back, and I think it hit her near her heart…."

The man looked shocked and told Miroku to show him where. It took only seconds to reach the hut. Both Miroku and the young man entered quickly and rushed to Kiona's side.

"Kiona?" the young man exclaimed, as he entered the room. He knelt down beside her and felt her head. It was cold.

"You know her?" Shippo asked tentatively.

The doctor nodded, "Yes. She's my daughter."

--------------------

Inuyasha walked out of the village slowly. He took in his surroundings slowly, just in case he would miss something. Inuyasha had no idea what he was looking for. Who would, for no reason, shoot Kiona in the darkness of the night? Suddenly, Inuyasha heard a rustle in the bushes, and came over to investigate.

"Anyone there?" Inuyasha asked annoyed, "just come out and let's finish this!"

No one showed up. Inuyasha cursed, and continued to search. Out of nowhere, Kagome burst from some bushes.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, surprised, "what the hell are you doing out here?"

Kagome stopped and caught her breath. In her left hand she had her bow.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha took a step closer, and saw the bow in her hand and immediately clenched his fist "so, Kiona was right. You do hold some grudge against her…"

Kagome's eyes widened in fear and she throw the bow out of her hand and embraced Inuyasha.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome said holding on tightly, "I finally have you!"

Inuyasha snorted and pushed Kagome to the ground, "what the hell are you talking about?"

Kagome's eyes turned white and she fell to the floor.

"Ka…gome?' Inuyasha asked confused, "What's wrong?"

Kagome did not reply. Inuyasha bent over and touched Kagome's head. Kagome snapped back up and her eyes were dark. She looked away from Inuyasha and walked away. Inuyasha blinked and followed her into the foggy night.

-----------

Kikyo sat in a big castle, starring into Kanna's mirror. She watched Kagome intently.

Looks like she is already fighting back the spell…she thought to herself getting up. As she walked, she transformed. Kikyo became Naraku, and he smirked.

"This is going smoothly…" Naraku said as he passed Kagura in the hall, "no one will suspect that I'm involved with this…"

Kagura rolled her eyes, and left Naraku alone. Naraku walked over to his nearly whole jewel of four souls. He knew where one of the last shards were, however, the one of which he knew of was going to be hard to get. The one in Kiona's soul. Naraku didn't quite know what to do about that at the moment, but he did have a plan. He was going to use Kagome as a puppet to help him find the last shard with her priestess powers and in the meantime, he was going to disguise himself as Kikyo and trick Inuyasha….

"Your plan stinks…" Kagura said, walking back into the hall, holding her fan in her right hand, "you can't trick Inuyasha…."

Naraku chuckled, "I did once, didn't I?" he asked, remembering fifty years ago, "it's going to be our little anniversary…"

Kagura frowned and sweat dropped, he has no idea what he's messing with…she thought, as she went to search for Kanna.

----------------------

"Huh?" Shippo said, full of surprise, "Kiona is your daughter? Then that means you're from the present too!"

The doctor nodded and took out some bandages and medicine he had in his bag that he had carried with him.

"What's your name?" Sango asked, watching the doctor clean up Kiona's wound.

"Yumichi. Dr. Yumichi." He replied simply, concentrating on saving his daughter.

Miroku and the others remained silent the rest of the time. It seems like Yumichi was in no mood to talk. However, after Yumichi was finished dressing Kiona's wounds, he stood up, stretched, and smiled.

"She should be alright." He said at last, as Sango, Miroku and Shippo stared.

"Good!" Shippo said, jumping in joy.

Miroku and Sango smiled too, and stood up.

"Just a question," Miroku started, "why is Kiona here in the past in the first place?"

Yumichi sighed, "I don't know…fate, perhaps. She woke up one day and she was in a trance. I was reading the paper and didn't really notice. The next thing I knew, and I hadn't seen her in two days. I came here, only because my father lives here. But, good thing I found you!"

Miroku frowned, "Interesting…did you know she has a jewel shard in her soul, as well?'

Yumichi dropped his bag and his eyes widened, "what!" he exclaimed.

Shippo jumped in fear, and ran up to sit on Sango's shoulder.

"Yes." Miroku said, leaning against the wall of the hut, "Naraku and Kagome could tell. Naraku will try and take it from her…"

"She'll die if that happens…" Yumichi said, eyes wide.

"We'll stop him!" Shippo said with sudden courage.

"Yes…maybe.." Yumichi said, unconvinced.

"Well just have to wait and see." Sango said, looking at Shippo beside her.

----------------

Inuyasha never lost sight of Kagome. Where could she be going? Inuyasha kept asking himself, why would she try and kill Kiona?

Kagome suddenly stopped and vanished. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes. Where did she go? Inuyasha searched around him and saw nothing. He shrugged and headed back. Something strange was definitely going on.

-----------

Naraku sat down in his room with in his secret hide out. He gazed into Kanna's mirror and watched Inuyasha walk among the trees, confused. Naraku's plan did stink, but things were looking in the good direction for him. Naraku decided to just kick back, and relax and see how things go. He also decided to pay Inuyasha a visit, as Kikyo. Naraku loved being the bad guy. Naraku got up and welcomed Kagome back as she appeared at of thin air.

"Nice job." Naraku said as Kagome bowed, "looks like Inuyasha and the others won't be traveling much for awhile due to your wonderful aim on Kiona. Let's hope she dies and things will be much easier…"

Kagome looked indifferent and got up from her bow, "what would you like me to do next, master Naraku?"

Naraku smiled, "Help me find the other jewel fragment."

Kagome nodded, "as you wish." And they left, along with Kanna. Kagura, on the other hand, stayed behind and sighed. She truly wished to be free of Naraku….

****

**End of chapter**


	8. Coming to an End

_**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I still do not own Inuyasha or his buddies, except for Kiona and Yumichi, and possibly Smash and Sora, if they will let me 6.6 …J/K YOU GUYS!_

**Chapter eight: Coming to an End**

Inuyasha approached the village with low spirits. He couldn't believe what was going on. Why was Kagome acting the way she was? Inuyasha entered the hut, depressed and saw someone he didn't know.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked spotting Yumichi, crossing his arms, "I've never seen you before."

"Um, Inuyasha." Miroku said coming over to Inuyasha's side, "this is the one who saved Kiona. And, he's also her father."

If Inuyasha had been drinking something at that moment, he would have spit it out.

"Huh? Seriously? What are you doing here then?" Inuyasha asked Yumichi surprised.

Yumichi sighed, "it's a long story…"

"I guess it doesn't matter. I'm glad she'll be okay." Inuyasha said.

"Did you find out who did it?" Shippo asked eagerly, stationing himself on Inuyasha's left shoulder.

Inuyasha sat down and crossed his legs, and his face looked as if he was thinking hard. He didn't know whether to tell them about Kagome or not. He wandered his gaze outside through the door. He saw that night still surrounded them, and a gentle breeze cast its self through the plants and buildings. But, at last, he decided.

"It was Kagome." He said in a weird voice, "I saw her in the forest with her bow, and she looked different. Oh, and when I followed her, she disappeared into thin air."

Everyone was listening intently as he told his story. At the end, Sango, Miroku and Shippo gasped.

"Who's Kagome?" Yumichi asked confused, cleaning his glasses on his coat.

"One of our friends…" Miroku said, staring at Inuyasha, "are you sure that's what you saw?"

Inuyasha nodded, "I'm positive. I think yesterday when we lost her, Naraku or something put some spell on her...but I don't know why they made her shoot Kiona…."

"The jewel shard that's in side her." Sango said, "Naraku must have figured that if he controlled Kagome, she could get to her easily and kill her…"

Everyone nodded.

"Now what to do?" Shippo asked.

"Find Kagome and Naraku. I'll go look for them. Miroku, you're coming with me. Sango and Shippo, you guys will stay here and watch over Kiona just in case they're coming here." Inuyasha replied, giving out orders.

"I'll do some research in the meantime." Yumichi said, sounding important.

"Research?" Miroku asked, "for what?"

Yumichi smiled, "to figure out how to get the jewel shard out of Kiona without killing her, of course."

"Right" Inuyasha said, starting to walk outside, "good idea." And they left, leaving Sango, Shippo, and Yumichi in the hut.

--------------------

Naraku, Kagome and Kanna scouted the hills of Darkness. Naraku was almost certain that a jewel shard was around this area. It would be the perfect place for one. As they searched, Naraku would occasionally look into Kanna's mirror. Nothing really interesting was going on until…

"Inuyasha." Naraku said, gazing into the mirror and stopping.

Kagome stopped too and looked into the mirror. What she saw had no effect on her what so ever. Naraku, on the other hand, watched it will full attention.

"Looks like my plans aren't going to fit into this." Naraku said, sitting down on a rock, "I guess I won't have time to mess around with Inuyasha's emotion's as Kikyo after all. What a waste of time I spent earlier disguising myself as her. Oh well, it did overpower my aura so Inuyasha and the stupid monk couldn't sense me."

"You're so smart, Master Naraku" Kagome said with white eyes.

Naraku chuckled and stood up, finally taking his eyes off the mirror, "Kagome. Do you sense any jewel shards?"

Kagome looked around, taking everything in, when her eyes widened. She nodded and pointed ahead of her. Naraku smirked and they were on their way.

"Once we finish up here, we're going to meet up with Inuyasha's team."

------------------

In the village, Sango, Shippo and Yumichi were getting to work. Sango and Shippo went outside and took to guarding the town, just in case something was to happen. Inside the hut, Yumichi was researching a few books that he had brought with him. However, as time went on, he fell asleep. Night was still in the air, and everyone was tired. Kiona, no longer sleepy, woke up and got up. Her mind was foggy from sleep and did not even notice her father in the corner, who was now snoring. She walked out of the hut and made her way to a stream and took a drink. She splashed some water in her face and she began to get her senses back. _Where is everyone? _She asked herself looking around at the quiet village. No one stirred. She couldn't even see Shippo and Sango in the dark. Kiona just shrugged and decided to look around more.

----------------

Inuyasha and Miroku hurried to where ever they decided to go. They were getting nowhere. Finally, after who knows how long of searching, they saw miasma build up back over in the village of which they had just left. Inuyasha and Miroku looked to one another and nodded and headed back.

--------------------------

Naraku followed Kagome's directions. They ended up at a little shrine. Inside the shrine was indeed one of the last two jewel shards. Naraku smirked and broke through the barrier of the shrine and grabbed hold of the shard. Naraku nodded to Kagome and Kanna and they left, heading toward the village.

--------------------

Sango and Shippo became very tired and bored as they guarded the village. Absolutely nothing was happening. Sango sat down and so did Shippo. They began to speak amongst themselves until they felt a strong aura approach them.

"That aura…it must be Naraku!" Sango exclaimed, getting up with Shippo and grabbing her heraikotsu. Shippo nodded and they rushed toward the power which began to fill up the village.

--------------

Kiona casually walked among the huts, bored. There was nothing to do and no one around to be bored with.

"This sucks!" She said, sitting on a bench in front of a ramen shop, "not even the stupid shop is open! I WANT SOME EFFIN RAMEN!' she got up and kicked the shop violently, hoping that it would open and she could eat. But it was no good. Instead, two girls came rushing out carrying swords.

"Hai ya!" the brown haired one said, slashing out her sword into mid air.

Kiona fell to the floor from shock and looked up. It was Sora and Smash!

"Ki-Chan?" Sora asked, dropping her sword, "why are you here?"

Kiona got up and shook the dirt off her butt and replied, "for ramen, but it's not open…"

Smash chuckled, "well it is 2 in the morning…"

Kiona's eyes widened, "really?"

"Really, really!" Sora said, "and you woke us up with your stupid kicking."

"Sorry." Kiona said kicking a rock, "I was bored. Anyway, why are two here?"

"For the ramen shop. The manager gave it to us." Sora replied with a huge smile.

"Yea. I was really excited that we get to have it, I mean, to be around ramen all day…" Smash said, setting down her sword, "You want to come in?"

Kiona nodded like crazy and ran into the shop. Sora and Smash looked at one other surprised but smiled nonetheless and followed Kiona into the building.

Kiona sat down on a stool and spun around, however, as she spun she felt the wound in her arm exert pain throughout her body.

"Ow!" She cried out, and jumped off the stool.

"What a matter?" Sora asked, grabbing a bowl of ramen.

"Ah, it's nothing." Kiona replied, "some bastard shot me earlier…wait…that's right! I remember! I need to find Inuyasha and the others!" and she rushed out, although she did not go far. Three dark figures appeared before her as she exited the shop. Sora and Smash followed.

"Who are you?" Smash asked the biggest figure, "what do you want with our ramen?"

The biggest figure chukcled, "I have no interest in ramen. And to answer your other question, I'm Naraku."

Kiona gasped. As the figures got clearer, Kiona could also see a little girl with white hair with a mirror and Kagome.

"Kagome?" Kiona called out, stepping forth, "what's going on?"

Naraku smirked, "yes Kagome, tell her whats going on."

"I'm confused…" Sora said, her eyes spinning.

"Who the hell is Na-rack-us?" Smash said, rubbing her chin, "that kind a sounds familiar…"

Kiona couldn't help put giggle, even in the current situation, "it's Naraku!"

"Oh" Smash said, blushing and looking down.

Kagome rushed over to Kiona and embraced her.

"Help me!" She said in an odd way, "Naraku kidnapped me while you were asleep! Where's Inuyasha?"

Kiona was stuck to Kagome like glue. Kagome would not let go.

"Um, okay. I'm here, I'll help, NOW STOPPING CHOCKING ME ALREADY!"

Kagome did not let go, but pulled out a dagger. Kiona could not see it, but Smash did.

"Look out!" Smash called out grabbing her sword, but too late. Kagome dug the dagger into Kiona's back and she fell with a thud, again.

"What the bloody monkeys is going on?" Sora shouted, also grabbing her sword.

Sango and Shippo suddenly appeared and a giant boomerang cut across the group and nearly missed Naraku.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried out as he rushed over beside Sango, who caught her weapon.

Kagome turned away from them and walked over back to Naraku. Naraku snickered and came over to Kiona, who lay on the ground unconscious.

"Oh no! Kiona!" Shippo exclaimed hurrying over, "fox fire!' he said, as he got close enough to Naraku. Naraku was not effected at all, and just merely slapped Shippo away.

Sango threw her weapon again but it was just pushed away by Naraku's awesome force.

Smash and Sora attacked Naraku with their sword techniques, but that did nothing as well. They were thrown through the air and got knocked against the wall of the ramen shop (EW…not like that…)

Naraku just laughed to himself and turned his attention back to Kiona, and the last jewel shard.

_End of chapter_

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. GoodBye

**_Disclaimer:_** Me don't own Inuyasha characters! .

**Chapter Nine: Good-bye**

Inuyasha and Miroku rushed to the village, hoping they weren't too late. The aura that they had felt earlier wasn't as strong as it was before. Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped at the edge of the village and sniffed around. He could smell the scent of blood.

"I smell blood." Inuyasha told Miroku as they made their way into the village, keeping themselves aware.

"Let's just hopes it's Naraku's…" Miroku replied, putting his right hand on his prayer beads on his left hand.

They continued their way and gasped at what they saw. Everyone was unconscious! Well, with the exception of Naraku, Kagome and Kanna.

"What the…?" Inuyasha said, looking at Naraku, "what the hell is going on?"

Miroku rushed over to Sango, "She's unconscious…"

Naraku spun around at the sound of their voices and smiled.

"Nice of you to finally turn up, now that it's too late…" he said.

"Too late?" Inuyasha asked, whipping out tetsusaiga, "too late for you, you mean!" and he rushed over with his sword. Naraku just merely continued to smile and Inuyasha was thrown back. Naraku had a barrier around him.

"Barrier?" Inuyasha spit out, getting up and trying to hit Naraku again. This time, Inuyasha tired his barrier breaking technique. However, it did not work. Inuyasha was not strong enough for Naraku.

Inuyasha got up once again and spotted Kagome. She was still possessed by Naraku.

"Kagome!' he called out, "snap out of it! I need your help!"

Kagome didn't even acknowledge Inuyasha, but continued to look down.

Inuyasha followed her gaze and saw Kiona in a bloody tatter.

Inuyasha gasped, "Kiona!" he cried out walking forward, but the barrier stopped him and pushed him back, "KIONA!"

Miroku came over and put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "calm down!" he told him.

Inuyasha shrugged Miroku's hand off, "I WON'T calm down! What the hell are we going to do?"

Miroku didn't have an answer. What could they do?

------------------------

Inside the hut, Yumichi was starting to wake up. He yawned and looked around. It took him a moment to realize that Kiona was gone. Once he did, he jumped up and looked around him.

"Kiona?" he said, searching, expecting her to jump out any moment. She did not and he began to freak. He ran outside and became aware of the dark aura that was behind him. He began to run and followed the trail of ramen…

At the end of the trail, he ended up at the ramen shop where everyone was. He gazed around him and saw everyone on the floor, knocked out. Then, he saw Miroku and Inuyasha just standing there like idiots. But there was one thing he saw that made him completely flip.

"Kiona?" He yelled out running over beside Inuyasha and Miroku.

Inuyasha put a hand on his shoulder, "don't go any farther, he has a barrier around him."

"Then what are we going to do? He has my daughter in there!" Yumichi retorted.

Naraku laughed, "there is one thing you can do. Watch."

Naraku bent over next to Kiona and put a hand on her back. Inuyasha flinched and clenched his fists. What was Naraku going to do?

Naraku began to absorb Kiona's soul into his hand.

"What the…?" Smash said as she woke up, "Where am I?" she looked over and saw Naraku and Kiona, "ah!" she exclaimed jumping up and grabbing her sword.

She rushed over and was ready to strike when…

"Don't!" Miroku called to her from the other side of the barrier, "he has a barrier!"

Smash stopped and smirked, "so what?" she asked. She did some weird hand movement's and a weird light appeared. Naraku looked over. He looked surprised. Smash did some kind of spell that got rid of the barrier. It actually purified the area.

Inuyasha winced as spell hit him, but wasn't too bad. Naraku frowned and jumped back.

While he had the chance, Yumichi hurried over and knelt down beside Kiona. Her soul was hovering over her body and sure enough, the last jewel shard lay within it.

Kagome, after getting hit by the spell, was back to normal. Kagome blinked and looked around her, confused. Inuyasha came over.

"You okay, Kagome?" He asked her. She nodded and hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha grinned, glad she was okay. Behind them, Smash was beating up Naraku with a bunch of spells. Naraku was getting his ass kicked.

Miroku strolled over and helped Smash kill Naraku. Mean while, Sango, Shippo, and Sora were waking up. They looked at one another and blinked, confused.

"What the freak is going on?" Sora asked, scratching her head and getting up. Sango and Shippo got up too, "I hope the ramen is okay…" Sora added, grabbing her sword.

They watched as Smash and Miroku totally killed Naraku. It took awhile for them too, but once they did, they did a cheer. Kanna disappeared as well.

"YOU KNOW IT!" Smash yelled out, doing a jig.

Sora smiled, "HOORAY FOR THE RAMEN SHOP OWNERS!"

While they were cheering, Inuyasha and the others were mourning. They didn't know how to give Kiona's soul back to her body and how to get the jewel shard out.

"So, what do we do?" Inuyasha asked Yumichi also bending down.

Yumichi said nothing, but continued to gaze into his daughter's face. She had stopped breathing long ago when Naraku had taken out her soul. It's been too long, there was no way to bring her back…

"The jewel!" Inuyasha said, "when it's back together, we can heal her!"

"Nothing can bring back the dead…." Yumichi said sadly, watching the soul float around before them.

Inuyasha's ears dropped, "there has to be something!"

Miroku came over and put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and told him to 'sh'!

Inuyasha did, reluctantly. Everyone else stopped cheering and rushed over. Sora and Smash gasped and Kagome knelt down beside Inuyasha.

"Hey." Inuyasha said to Kagome, turning to look at her, "do you think you can take the jewel shard out of the soul?"

Kagome nodded, "I think so..but…"

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Her soul will disappear once you do so." Miroku replied darkly, "then there will be absolutely no way to help her…"

"Then leave the shard in!" InuYasha said, "that solves that problem!"

No one said a word. What Inuyasha said sounded good, yet it still wouldn't work. They needed the Shikon Jewel whole again to keep the balance of the world. They couldn't have a rogue shard…

"We have no choice." Yumichi said, his voice scratchy, "take it out."

Kagome took a deep breath and reached forward. Everyone watched intently. No one made a sound. Kagome stuck her hand in the mythical force and pulled out the shard. The instant she did, the soul vanished, along with Kiona's life.

"Here…" Kagome said, standing up and giving the shard to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took it and handed it to Miroku, who had the rest of the jewel he had taken from Naraku.

Miroku put the last shard in, and the jewel became whole once more. A gentle breeze blew through and they got blasted by some dirt.

"I can't believe this ending…" Sora said, sitting on a bench by the ramen shop, "I didn't expect this at all…"

"No one did…" Sango said, also sitting down on a bench.

"No more ramen fights…" Smash said, sitting between Sango and Sora.

Shippo sat down too. He landed himself on Sango's lap. Kagome, however, started to walk away.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, "where you going?"

Kagome stopped and turned around, tears filling her eyes, "it's my fault this happened!" she said, "I stabbed her!"

"It wasn't your fault" Miroku said, "you were being controlled by Naraku…"

"Yea! Because I'm weak! I shouldn't stay here anymore…" Kagome replied, wiping the tears from her face, "I should go back home."

"No!" Inuyasha said, "I can't lose another friend!"

Kagome snorted, "well, you just did.." and she left, never to return again.

"Well, this is fairly depressing…" Yumichi said, still kneeling beside his dead daughter.

"Depressing doesn't even begin to explain what I'm feeling right now…" Inuyasha replied. He was so upset, he didn't even follow Kagome.

Yumichi wiped the tears from his eyes and put a hand on Kiona's cold cheek. He never even got the chance to say good-bye. He could have saved her if he hadn't fallen asleep while reading…

"No time for regret." Inuyasha said suddenly, "demons all around will know that we have the Shikon Jewel and will be after it shortly. If we don't want Kiona's body to be eaten, then I suggest we do something."

"Just a thought." Miroku started, getting an idea, "we have no real use for the Jewel, right?"

"I guess…" Inuyasha replied.

"Why don't we bury the jewel with Kiona?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha tilted his head, "huh? Are you okay Miroku? We want her body to be safe, not to have billboard over it announcing 'please destroy me and take my valuables'!"

"No, wait." Yumichi said shakily, finally standing up, "that's a good idea. Kiona's body possesses a kind of power within it. It could protect the jewel and her body."

Inuyasha sighed, "okay…if you think it's a good idea…"

Everyone nodded.

"Now what?" Shippo asked.

Everyone thought. What would they do?

"First, we must bury Kiona with the Jewel. Let's just get that over with before anything else…' Inuyasha replied in a weird voice.

Everyone nodded again. Suddenly Yumichi came up with an idea, "I'll bury her in the present with the Jewel. It will be hard for demons to find it there."

Miroku nodded, "good idea. But, at least have a good-bye ceremony…if that's okay." He added, watching Yumichi carefully.

He nodded, and tears filled his eyes again.

******END OF CHAPTER**

**_Please reveiw_**


	10. Sayonara For Now

**Chapter Ten: Sayonara for Now**

Yumichi and Inuyasha decided to go to the present together and get the job done. On the way, they both came up with an idea. They were going to cremate Kiona l instead of burying. However, they were going to bury the jewel in the present. They decided to do the burning in the present and then take the ashes with them to the past. Yumichi allowed Inuyasha into his house. They had already dropped off the body at the hospital. They were going to get themselves prepared before the cremating. Yumichi went into the bathroom and washed his face while Inuyasha looked around the house. Inuyasha looked to his left and spotted a picture. In it was Yumichi, some old guy, a handsome guy, and then Kiona. They were all smiling. Kiona, however, was doing the bunny eared thing on the handsome guy. Underneath the picture words were printed out. They read 'A Group of Undying Dreams' Disneyland™.

Inuyasha for a moment looked at the name Disneyland and wondered what the hell that was. A moment later, and he completely forgot about it. Inuyasha then decided to look through the rest of the house. He went down the hall and saw that one of the room's doors was open slightly. Inuyasha put his hand in the crack and opened the door. Inuyasha's eyes widened as a big gust of air hit him. He could smell the scent of Kiona strong in this room. _This must have been her room…_Inuyasha thought sadly, entering and sitting on her bed. The room was a complete mess. It looked like it had never been clean by Kiona in its life. Now, it would never be. Inuyasha looked to his right and saw a blinking light. He went over and saw a machine. He didn't know what to do, so he pressed the biggest button on there. The machine began to play. It was Kiona's answer machine. '_Hi_!' the answer machine played. It sounded like a guy speaking, '_I was just calling to confirm our date tomorrow at the movies. I hope you can still come. Please call me when you get the chance, I have something I want to tell and give you. Peace out Ki-chan!_' and it stopped. Inuyasha had no idea what the hell that was about, but he really didn't care. Inuyasha didn't like this room much. It was too messy and there were weird machines. He couldn't take it! He was about to leave when he spotted a book on the floor. On the front cover it read '_Diary_'. Inuyasha bent down and picked it up. Right next to it was a bowl of uneaten ramen. She must have never finished it before she left. Inuyasha shook his head and opened to the last page of the diary and realized that it was written only 5 days ago. The day before she came to the feudal era. Inuyasha began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_I know this is hard to believe, but I had a dream last night about my death. It felt so real! It must have been what my father has said before, a vision. I don't really know what to do. I can't tell my father about the dream, 'cause he'll either flip out or not believe me. I don't want to worry any one, so I've decided to leave tomorrow. I don't know where, but where ever I go, I want to be far away from my family, so if I was to die, they wouldn't know and couldn't be sad. I know that's not the most responsible thing to do, but I feel that it's right. I'd rather my father think that I got lost than me being dead. At least, that's how I feel. Anyway, to make this stupid story short, I'm leaving forever and I may never come back to this house, or this room again. So, I want to give this diary to my friend Hiroaki, who has always been by my side. I mostly write about him in here anyway, so…Good-bye book, I will never write in thee again. Unless, you die too, but I don't think books die…do they? Maybe I should ask…never mind, it's not important right now. If anyone is actually going to read this, I want to say good-bye. I love you father, grandfather and Hiroaki, I will never forget you guys. And if I did, it would be in a good way. So sayonara for now, and I shall see ya guys somewhere else, maybe in the next life. Loves._

_P.S. Don't forget to be random as randomly possible!_

Inuyasha dropped the book on the floor as he spotted Yumichi watching from the doorway.

"Anything interesting in there?" Yumichi asked with a slight smile walking in, "I always thought she wrote about monkeys in there…"

"Well…" Inuyasha said, "I didn't see anything about monkeys…but.." Inuyasha handed the diary to Yumichi and he read it. Once he was finished, his mouth was open.

"I can't believe this.." Yumichi said, tossing the book on the bed, "she knew this was going to happen and she didn't tell me?"

"Well, if you would have read the stupid thing when I said too.." a voice from the hall said. Yumichi and Inuyasha looked up. In the doorway was a cute boy of 17. He had long light brown hair and dark green eyes. He didn't look too happy.

"I never got my call back either." The boy said walking over to Yumichi, "what the heck is going on?'

Yumichi sighed, "you better sit down for this.."

The boy did.

"Hiroaki" Yumichi said to the boy, "Kiona's dead."

Hiroaki's eyes widened and he stood up, "WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? I HAD BOUGHT MOVIE TICKETS FOR HER AND EVERYTHING, AND NOW IT'S A WASTE! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THAT SHE WAS GOING TO DO SOMETHING DANGEROUS AGAIN? I WOULD HAVE COME ALONG TO HELP!"

Yumichi fell on the floor as Hiroaki started to wave his fists. Inuyasha got annoyed quickly and kicked Hiroaki. Hiroaki stopped and looked confused.

"Who are you?" He asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha did not respond. He just left the room. Yumichi stood up, also annoyed and looked Hiroaki straight in the face.

"Don't blame me for anything." He told Hiroaki, "I only fell asleep…"

And he left the room too. Hiroaki looked bewildered, but followed the two none the less.

---------------

The three boys headed to the hospital. They were now ready to confront the situation and burn Kiona's body. Inuyasha held the jewel tight into his hand. He could feel his emotions spinning out of control. This was going to be the last time he would see Kiona's face…

The cremating only took a little while, but to the three boys it felt like a lifetime. Inuyasha couldn't bear the thought of Kiona on fire. During the burning he had an urge to grab a bowl of ramen and toss it into the flames, in hopes that the broth would get the flames and the noodles would awaken Kiona. However, he wasn't that stupid…

After Kiona was burnt, they put her ashes in a vase (I hate the word Urn. It's like, Urnie…Ernie…).

After wards, they buried the Jewel and headed back to the feudal era. Hiroaki didn't really want to go and went back home. Inuyasha was glad. That guy was getting on his nerves. Suddenly, Inuyasha remembered something.

"Hey." Inuyasha said stopping. They were almost at Kaede's, "I just remembered I wanted to give you something." Inuyasha dug through his pockets and pulled out a picture, "some one took this picture of us when we were at the ramen festival the other day. I thought you might want it…"

Yumichi walked over and looked at the picture. It was a group shot. In it was Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, Sango, Sora, Smash, the goat, and finally Kiona. Everyone looked so nice in their festive clothing. Yumichi smiled but shook his head.

"I want you to keep it. I have tons of pictures of her." Yumichi said, starting to head toward Kaede's again. Inuyasha grinned. He really did want to keep the picture. He put the picture away, and followed Yumichi to the village.

-------------------

The group got together that night and circled around the urn (ick! I hate that word!). They had all decided to do this little 'funeral' on top of a hill beside Kaede's. They had all liked the area, plus, it would be a perfect spot to throw some ashes.

One by one, someone said something nice about Kiona. When it was Yumichi's turn, he couldn't really say anything. The only thing was heard was weird choking noises. Everyone was sad, but not as sad as Kiona's father. When Sora and Smash got up to speak, they mainly talked about Kiona's obsession with Ramen. Once they were finished, it was Inuyasha's turn. He stood up and looked at the full moon above them.

"She was a free spirit." He began, "she was also really annoying at times. Yet, she always seemed so calm and happy. I really started to like her after awhile. I had really hoped to be good friends with her forever, but I guess, that will never be…" and he sat down. Short, sweet and to the point. After everyone was done saying their little speech, Yumichi got up once again, tears pouring out of his eyes like waterfalls. He grabbed the urn (ick) and kissed it.

"Farewell, my only child." He said, and opened the lid and tossed the ashes over the forest.

Everyone stood up for this, and watched as her ashes soared over the Sacred Tree. As a gust of wind blew by, everyone's tears were blown across the sky. Within the moonlight, the tears glistened like glitter and lighted up. It was like Kiona's soul, drifting away, never to be one with the earth again.

"As you have said before," Inuyasha started, wiping tears from his face, "this is fairly depressing…"

"Depressing doesn't even begin to explain what I'm feeling.." Yumichi replied, falling to his knees. Shippo walked over and gave him a little pat on the back.

"Thanks." Yumichi said, getting up. For the next few moments, they continued to gaze out over the forest. But, after a while, one by one they left to go back to Kaede's. The only one's left were Inuyasha and Yumichi.

"Seems like everything's over now…" Inuyasha finally managed to say, "no more Naraku, no more Jewel shards, no more people from the present…"

Yumichi nodded, "yea…time for me to resume my job as a doctor at the hospital…"

Inuyasha nodded and made his way toward Kaede's, however, Yumichi told him to wait.

"I want to say good-bye properly." He said, "you did take care of my daughter for a short time, and you do seem nice…"

Inuyasha grinned and came over, "yea. You seem nice too." And they shook hands, "I just wish I could have protected her a little better…"

Yumichi just shook his head and said good-bye. Inuyasha did the same and he left. Yumichi took one last look out over the forest and then he left too, never to return again.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After 3 months had gone by since that day, things were never the same. Sango and Miroku left together to get married and never came back. Shippo ran off with Sora and the goat and Kaede died 3 weeks after Kiona. Smash, for the first few weeks after Kiona's death, would visit Inuyasha, but suddenly was never seen again. Inuyasha was alone, and had no one left. He had thought about it many times to go visit Yumichi to see how he was holding up, but couldn't find the courage. Instead, every time he began to think about Kiona, he would eat a bowl of ramen. Sometimes, he would also take out that picture he had and look at it. Things were really different now. Everyone was split up. The picture made Inuyasha sad when he looked at it. It made him remember the friends he once had and never will have again. After living at Kaede's alone for 5 months, he decided to leave somewhere for good. But before he did, he took one last look at the Sacred Tree. This was the place where he met Kagome, was shot by Kikyo and saved Kiona. This was also where Kiona's ashes blew free. Inuyasha could just feel the memories flood through his head suddenly. Inuyasha sat down and leaned his back against the tree. It felt only like yesterday when he shook hands with Kiona for the first time.

_Farewell…_a voice suddenly said, making Inuyasha jump up. He looked around and saw nothing. He shrugged and was about to leave when the voice spoke again.

_Farewell Inuyasha, please don't forget me!_

Inuyasha whipped his head around, "Kiona?" He asked the empty space around him.

The voice was never heard again. Inuyasha sat down again and looked up at the sky and could have sworn he saw tears fall from the sky and glow in the sun like glitter. Was it really Kiona who spoke those words? Inuyasha smiled and got up once again. It was now time to leave this place forever. Inuyasha continued to smile as he left, heading to a place of mystery…

**End of story**


End file.
